


Daylight

by mintfrosting



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Missing Scene, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintfrosting/pseuds/mintfrosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on a missing scene between Kira and Winn, from the end of the episode, "Shakaar," before Kira returns to the station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

_“When the people know the real facts, they're never going to trust you again. You'll still be Kai, the spiritual leader of Bajor. But your days in this office are numbered. So if I were you, I'd start packing.”_

\--

The Kai turns away, not only in silent dismissal, but to hide the frustration on her face. The symbol of Bajor stands proudly on the wall before her, flanked by magnificent flags and candles on pedestals. She was just beginning to get used to the office.

Then she turns back slightly, if only to catch the Major’s attention.

“Kira.”

Winn’s honeyed voice always grates on her nerves like nothing else. But at least, this time, she used her name.

“Yes, Eminence,” she answers in a soft tone, quite unlike before. Kira is already feeling a touch of remorse for the way she’s just spoken to the Kai with such disrespect, but she assures herself that she was justified. She nods to Shakaar and the Colonel before they leave, and Winn turns to see that they’re alone.

“I suppose you’re right,” she tells Kira. “The Prophets have called on me to serve as Kai.” She lifts her head toward the window, where daylight streams in with an ethereal glow that brightens her hair and makes her earring glisten. “My appointment as First Minister was their test… and I did not succeed.”

Kira is still on guard, but her posture softens at the sound of those words.

“You’re serious,” she says.

“Of course, child.” Winn’s eyes meet hers, and they’re still the same icy blue, but there’s a warmth there, a spark of understanding. Maybe it’s only the sunlight pulling tricks. Maybe it’s Winn pulling tricks of her own; Kira can never be sure. Somewhere in her heart, it’s painful that she feels so at odds with this woman-- with the _Kai._ But trust in Kira’s heart is a door sealed shut.

And she tenses at the sound when Winn calls her _child._

“I wish you wouldn’t call me that.” Kira speaks the words with a soft and simple honesty.

Winn is calm as ever, even slightly smiling. “I am the Kai,” she responds, as though Kira needs reminding. “I address many followers as child. Kai Opaka herself would address me in that manner. It’s simply an affirmation of your place in the eyes of the Prophets.” She tilts her head, hands clasped. “You must understand I mean no disrespect.”

Kira grits her teeth. She can only take a deep breath, and nod.

“I feel your anger,” says Winn. “And I forgive you for it.”

But Kira needs someone to pin with the fury in her heart. However numb she’s become in order to stay strong, she still hurts from the sudden death of Vedek Bareil, and someone has to take the blame. It must be Winn. It must be! She’s the one who let him die-- and stole all the glory for herself!

Kira can feel her hands shaking.

But then the Kai steps closer, and takes those hands in her own.

“Will you walk with me?” she asks.

“Walk?” says Kira, incredulous.

“Yes,” says Winn. “We could visit the monastery gardens, if you like.”

“Bareil’s gardens."

Winn gives a sweet, smiling nod.

\--

“It’s a beautiful day. Isn’t it, Kira.”

They’re following the stream that runs behind the monastery, surrounded by the lush colors of flowers and ferns.

Kira gets right to the brunt of things.

“Why did you kill him?”

The Kai is walking slightly ahead. “I haven’t killed anyone,” she says.

“But you let him die.”

Winn stops, and she turns to stare in Kira’s eyes. The setting is too peaceful for this conversation. The water ripples onward; the birds chirp and sing.

“You blame me for Bareil’s death?” she says with a calmness that’s oddly fitting.

“I’m afraid I have to.”

Winn shakes her head. “That’s untrue, and unfortunate. Bareil made his wishes very clear. To stay alive, if only for the treaty. To carry out the will of the Prophets. For Bajor.”

Kira breathes in the sweet, clean air, trying to calm herself. “He didn’t have to die,” she says, and her voice reveals the tightness in her throat.

“There is so much pain in your heart, my child.”

“Damn right there’s pain. He could still be alive today, but _you killed him._ ”

The Kai pins her with a chilling glare. “I understand your pain, Major Kira.” There’s an edge in her voice now. “But I am not the one to blame. His departure was the will of the Prophets-- and I will not question them.”

Her eyes flash. Then she goes on walking, and Kira can only follow.

“How can you be so cold about it?” she asks.

“There is nothing to discuss.”

“How can you say that!” Kira is shouting now, overflowing with emotion. Winn stops, and sees her on the edge of tears.

“Kira… You must not blame me.”

She sniffles, straightening. “That’s all you care about, isn’t it.”

Winn keeps staring in her eyes-- with pity, or concern, or even sympathy. Then she steps closer to pull Kira into her arms.

“Please don’t,” she mutters, but it’s too late. Kira is stiff as a board in her embrace, determined not to yield for a second.

“It’s alright,” says Winn, very softly, very calm.

Kira sniffles again. She finds her hands clutching at the Kai’s back, gently drawing her closer, and it’s strange and too personal to feel the warmth of her body, to feel that she is real and mortal, with Bajoran blood in her veins and the scent of sacred incense on her hair. It’s so tiring, the animosity between them, and this little moment nearly feels like a welcome reprieve.

When they pull away, the Kai looks in her eyes again, watching as a tear falls down her cheek.

Kira quickly wipes it away. “I don’t want to do this,” she says. “I don’t want to have this conversation with you.”

“That’s... very honest, Kira.”

“Honest.” She wants to laugh. “I’m not sure you know what that means.”

Winn is hurt by that, but she won’t let it show. A breeze ruffles Kira’s hair, and she brushes it back with a look of displeasure. She’s managed to stop the flow of tears, but she’s still on edge.

“What can I do to help you trust me?” asks Winn.

“I don’t know.”

So she stands there clasping her hands as though to say, _I’ll wait._

“You could put out a statement of support for Shakaar.”

She nods. “I will.”

“You will?”

“Yes, ch--” She stops herself, and smiles. “Kira.”

She almost-- just almost-- smiles back, but she won’t grant the Kai that pleasure. The best she’ll do is a simple, “Thank you.”

“I’m happy to do that for you,” says Winn.

Is she really? Kira just nods, and turns to head back the way they came.

“You’re a very strong soul, Kira. Very brave.”

In that moment, Kira is so glad that Winn can’t see her face. A melancholy smile plasters itself across her lips, and she almost feels as though she might start to cry again, if she doesn’t laugh.

Maybe the Kai can be honest after all.


End file.
